ultimate_blast_ssbfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SmashRox15
Welcome Hi, welcome to SSB: Ultimate Blast! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpooksMaster88 (Talk) 13:48, November 13, 2011 It might take a while to finish this wiki up, but when I'm done I'll help you. SpOoKs MaStEr 18:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::also, PLEASE let ME create the pages for this wiki. If I need any help though, I'll call you! SpOoKs MaStEr 18:41, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I actually had a special plan about Midna (NO spoilers... for ANYONE) and I was thinking about Young Link, but decided Toon Link over it. I guess I COULD change it... SpOoKs MaStEr 20:52, November 13, 2011 (UTC) First. #What is your SSB game called? I'll make you a logo. #Templates have to be on "Template pages" (starting with Template:). You can copy those from here. #For the characters, stages and items, what ideas do YOU have?? ~SpOoKs MaStEr 08:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Template:Character, Template:Series, Template:Location are three templates. Oh yeah, and about your logo..... There you go, bud! ~SpOoKs MaStEr 20:54, November 17, 2011 (UTC) To change the logo, on the bar at the bottom of the screen, hover over the "My Tools" option and click Theme Designer. Also, if I were to join your Wiki, I'd have to know the URL. Is it ssbextreme.wikia.com? ~SpOoKs MaStEr 23:30, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I always protect my pages so only administrators can edit the pages. I think you should too. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 00:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I was thinking about Waddle Dee for a character! Also, do you have a moveset idea? I'll make the page tomorrow! ~SpOoKs MaStEr 20:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No, atleast, not yet. I'm thinking about making them an assist trophy. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 20:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) If you mean artwork, I can't. I'm not very good at making 3-D art. I can do 2-D art (1) but not 3-D. Sorry. Also, as a teaser; Hilda (the PKMN B&W girl) will be an unlockable character. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 20:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) (that includes editing 3-D images). Anyway, you can go on Wikia Help for help with anything. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 23:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No, 'cuz Pit is gonna get a Kid Icarus page, and I'm thinking of removing R.O.B. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 21:41, November 28, 2011 (UTC) there will be another KI character tho. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 22:29, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ..I like some of your suggestions, mind if I can use them? ~SpOoKs MaStEr 20:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, the third party characters (Rayman, Sonic, Bomberman, ect.) and many of the newcomers (like Midna) I would take out. But otherwise, it's a good roster. Also, here's three previews: Animal Crossing will have three stages, Kid Icarus will have two newcomers and a vote (on Fantendo) for the third party characters. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 21:55, December 4, 2011 (UTC) What's the game, and where can I find it? ~SpOoKs MaStEr 21:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I prefer not to let anyone use stuff from my game, but I will give you some ideas you can use: ~SpOoKs MaStEr 22:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Fine. But give credit. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 22:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Temple of Time, Zora's Domain and Hyrule Field for Legend of Zelda? ~SpOoKs MaStEr 23:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) New Mushroomy Kingdom. Definately... ~SpOoKs MaStEr 01:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Halcandra maybe? ~SpOoKs MaStEr 01:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) No, except for the two I'm going to use here. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 10:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not a good editor. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 21:31, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart Epicness!? Also, you want to keep helping me on this wiki? I want help!! ~SpOoKs MaStEr 09:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but no. ~SpOoKs MaStEr 20:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I used to be Spooks, but I abandoned that account and went back to my older one. I also WILL continue on this game... eventually. 23:01, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yup! I'm actually going to start working on it again tomorrow. :3 [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 02:02, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but you might want to use their independent artwork. All of the Koopa Kids (except for Larry's, which is the same as his New Super Mario Bros. Wii artwork, can be found here. [[User:Animal Crossing Leader|'A'''nimal '''C'rossing 'L'eader]] -- Talk •'' '' 12:36, November 8, 2012 (UTC)